bellamy: take a step forward
by penwielder62
Summary: the 100: after we part. installment (4) of (8). post season two finale. bellamy guides, leads, mentors, but does not forget.


**bellamy + take a step forward**

installment (4) of (8) in my meta series " _the 100 + after we part_ "

(part twoof a two-part companion piece to _clarke + healing.)_

(credit to the creators of the 100 where it is due.)

* * *

Bellamy settling into his many roles–Guardsman, unofficial Council member, builder, hunter, mediator, big brother, _leader_ –after five months and he gets good at ignoring the way he still waits for someone who never arrives, how he leaves space at his side during evening meal, how he never spits out an opinion right away because someone's supposed to interject before him.

Bellamy being on _weird_ terms with Abby when she's exposed to enough of the kids' chatter to realize that it's supposed to be _Clarke and Bellamy_ , that it has been for a long time. (Things get better after Meg's surgery. She sees him differently after that.)

Bellamy blinking at Raven when she plops down across him at breakfast with a smirk and an announcement of "Mel's got a _crush_ on you" but mishearing her because he's _tired, blast it,_ and choking on his gruel. "She's _fourteen,_ Reyes!"

(Raven means _Mel_ from Factory Station, he hears _Meg_ who flung her arms around his neck just last week and giggled as he tickled her. The mix-up is disturbing.)

Bellamy spending time in discussion with Kane after evening meal, talking over ways to expand the camp and better defend their people. It's nice to have someone to talk about the big picture with again.

Bellamy leaving for a scheduled talk with a Grounder village four days away with Lincoln, but having to leave Octavia behind–illness had shaken Camp Jaha two weeks prior and over half the inhabitants are still weak, O included. (She pouts over it for days when they get back.)

Bellamy learning to enjoy the trips out of camp, to savor the fresh, mountain air and the freedom of the forest. He and Lincoln bond on the few times that Octavia is left behind and Bellamy _almost_ doesn't mind the considering look in Lincoln's eye when they are invited to join in the celebration after a "tying of lives". Understood by Bellamy to be a _wedding reception_.

Bellamy making a point of spending time with Jasper on a regular basis, drawing him out, enduring his dark looks, and encouraging him to get whatever's on his chest in the air. It takes time but it works and Jasper starts to regain some of the hope he'd lost with Maya.

Bellamy keeping away from the others when the Sky People are treated to a meteor shower in the midnight heavens, arms crossed tight over his chest. _I wouldn't know what to wish for_. (He knows now.)

Bellamy agreeing with Kane when he brings up the idea of holding a memorial ceremony for those they've lost. It's been six months since Mount Weather and the effects still linger.

Bellamy accepting the flaming torch to light the bonfire that Abby offers with a quiet murmur of _for those we've lost_. Kane is the one to begin saying the words of parting– _in peace may you leave this shore–_ but it is soon being lifted up by all present. "May we meet again." (They weigh heavy in his chest.)

Bellamy witnessing one of Raven and Wick's largest fights yet, complete with shouting and cursing and _you don't get it, Raven, do you? You never_ get _it_ , and then Wick is gone and Raven is upset and in enough pain–cold weather gets to her leg–that she's in tears and Bellamy is the one to collar her in a hug and wait out the storm.

Bellamy finding Wick later, when Raven is calmed down, working in his tent, and waiting. (He's cultivated a _lot_ of patience recently.) Then, "She doesn't get it, Bellamy. Doesn't get what it was like to see her on that table, listening to her scream. She runs around like a freaking _superhero_ , acting like she can do anything and doesn't get that my being _in love_ with her kind of means I _cannot_ lose her."

(It hurts, but he's good at hiding it. "You know how Raven works, Wick. She hates to feel week, but she's still scared and she's acting out against it without thinking of the cost. Wait her out. Be honest with her. She talks a tough game but needs somebody to lean on just like anybody else.")

Bellamy letting himself hope when Octavia takes a long look at his evident exhaustion and comments, "Don't worry, big brother. She'll come back one of these days and help you deal with all our crap."

Bellamy just laughing when a monstrous game of tag breaks out among his kids ( _wait, what_ ) until Meg decides he needs to be involved too and tags him it. _Then_ is it so on.

Bellamy taking Unity Day off–not so much by choice as much as ganged up on into doing so–and spending most of it napping against a tree while the gaggle of flower-collecting girls he'd accompanied out of camp watch on and giggle. (Jasper is also along so he doesn't feel bad about slacking on guard duty.)

Bellamy freezing mid-step in the village of Stoen, three days to the north of Camp Jaha, when he hears two warriors conversing about _it was their leader that defeated the Mountain Men; the Trigedakru traders were speaking of it. Clarke of the Sky People who slayed a thousand of her foes._ (He knows more Trigadesleng than they realize.)

Bellamy relaying what he'd heard to a few of the core kids when he gets home, having no news on _where_ she might be, just that word of their "victory" has been spreading. The pain on their faces is a reflection of his own.

Bellamy sitting with Miller one evening in companionable quiet, business long out of the way, moonshine in hand and the fire warming the fall air, watching Harper sit down beside Monty and Jasper–they're finally back on speaking terms–while Raven and Wick speak in hushed whispers with easy smiles and the rest of the kids still up play quiet games. O and Lincoln returned from hunting that morning. _Safe._ (He hasn't felt this content in a while.)

Bellamy waking to Abby's quiet call that he's needed between booms of thunder and stumbling to one of the kids' rooms, bleary-eyed and tousled, only to find his arms full of a shaking girl and more kids huddled together. The storm brought back the nightmares and he gives up the rest of his night to soothe them.

Bellamy getting to a Council meeting early and finding Abby Griffin already there, head bent over clasped hands. Standing in silence only for her to look up with a sad smile and _do you believe she'll come back, Bellamy?_ and Bellamy meeting her gaze. _She will. We're her people. She'll come home to us._

* * *

(end _bellamy + take a step forward_ )

thanks for perusing these scrawls


End file.
